Let's Meet Again
by Shassang
Summary: Akamatsu Kaede adalah sosok mentari bagi seorang Saihara. Gadis itu selalu ceria dan bersemangat. Namun akhir-akhir ini dia menyadari kalau Akamatsu sedikit berubah. Seperti matahari yang telah ditutupi awan gelap di musim panas. Lalu, Akamatsu meminta suatu hal yang membingungkan bagi Saihara.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : karakter Danganronpa V3 yang muncul disini merupakan milik Kazutaka Kodaka.  
Saya tidak mendapatkan keutungan apapun selain hanya memberikan diri dan fans lain sebuah asupan (lol).

Warning : AU!. Bukan KG version, Alur cerita yang cepat dan dominan dialog.

"LET'S MEET AGAIN"

.

.

.

"Hari ini panas, ya", sambil mengeluh singkat, gadis berambut pirang yang duduk disebelahku itu, memandang ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong, seperti kurang semangat bahkan untuk hidup.

Lagipula ini memang sudah waktunya musim panas, jadi wajar saja.

"Saihara- _kun_ suka musim panas?", tiba-tiba dia memalingkan wajahnya padaku. Tidak seperti tadi, wajah cerahnya terpampang dengan jelas.

"Aku.. lebih suka musim dingin. Kurasa".

"Hm...", gadis itu, Akamatsu- _san_ hanya bisa merespon dengan datar.

Tapi kukira Akamatsu-san akan lebih bersemangat, padahal di setiap musim dia selalu mengeluarkan banyak energi positif. Tapi sepertinya rasa panas pun dapat mengalahkan Akamatsu-san ya.

"Pulang sekolah nanti. Mau pergi makan ice cream?".

"Ah, um. Tentu".

Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu bisa makan ice cream karena akan membuat gigi ku ngilu. Tapi bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak bisa menolak ajakan Akamatsu-san. Untuk seseorang yang begitu baik seperti Akamatsu-san, aku tidak akan menolaknya.

"Ehhh! Curang Akamatsu-chan hanya mengajak Saihara-chan! Buuu, pasti kalian mau kencan lalu kalian akan memperdalam cinta dan melakukan se—".

Aku yang bahkan tidak tahu dari mana Ouma-kun datang hanya bisa melihatnya tergeletak dilantai setelah dipukul memakai buku oleh Akamatsu-san. Ya, lagipula dia pantas mendapatkan itu.

"A-a...apa.. apa yang kau bicarakan Ouma bo-bodoh!?". Wajah Akamatsu-san benar-benar merah seperti tomat.

Pasti dia merasa tersinggung karena dikira akan berkencan dengan orang sepertiku. Hanya Ouma-kun yang bisa membuat orang baik seperti Akamatsu-san marah.

Setelah Ouma-kun pergi diseret Harukawa-san, kami pun kembali duduk dan melakukan aktifitas masing-masing.

Aku kembali membaca novel Sherlock Holmes yang aku pinjam di perputakaan kota kemarin. Tapi meskipun aku sedang berusaha untuk membaca, isi kepalaku tetap tidak fokus.

Seseorang yang terus-terusan berada di isi kepalaku, adalah gadis disampingku ini.

Sudah dua tahun sejak aku pindah ke kota ini, dan sudah selama itu pula aku menjadi teman seseorang. Akamatsu-san berperan besar atas kehidupanku. Dia adalah orang pertama yang menyapaku dan juga memperkenalkanku pada teman yang lain.

Dia adalah gadis ceria yang hangat. Sosok yang seperti matahari. Itu yang selalu kupikirkan tentangnya.

Namun sudah seminggu ini, dia seperti matahari yang tertup oleh awan gelap.

Akamatsu-san sedikit berubah. Dia terlihat murung dan beberapa kali mengeluh. Padahal dia bukan orang yang seperti itu.

Aku ingin menanyakan apa dia memiliki masalah, namun biasanya dia akan langsung menceritakan apapun padaku. Karena dia sudah menganggapku sahabatnya. Namun, karena dia tidak mengatakan apapun, aku jadi merasa tidak enak. Itu pasti hal yang tidak bisa diceritakan olehnya, jadi aku tidak ingin lancang.

"Hei, Saihara-kun.."

"Ah, ya?".

"Mau dengar tidak? Ada sedikit kesalahan sih karena aku masih belum terlalu lancar".

Akamatsu-san menggeser bangku nya untuk lebih dekat denganku dan menyodorkan earphone yang telah tersambung dengan ponselnya nya.

"Aku penasaran. Pasti akan bagus". Aku mengambil earphone nya dan memasang di telingaku. Akamatsu-san sudah lama berlatih bermain piano secara otodidak. Dia sering kali merekam hasil latihannya.

Akamatsu-san tersenyum tipis atas ucapanku. Aku yakin dia sudah berusaha keras.

Saat aliran nada mengalun di telingaku. Aku merasakan sensasi yang aneh. Dadaku seperti terasa sesak. Lagu ini memberikan rasa melankolis dan nostalgia yang kuat, namun cukup membuatku merasa tenang.

"Bagaimana? Hanya setengah sih tapi— Kenapa kamu menangis?",

"Eh? Aku.."

Akamatsu-san menyentuh pipiku yang kurasa memang sedikit basah. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku menangis, tapi lagu ini seperti membuatku merasakan perasaan Akamatsu-san.

"Apa lagu ini merusak mood Saihara-kun? Maaf ya. Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan mentraktirmu dua ice cream!", Akamatsu-san menarik tangannya dan menunjukkan angka dua menggunakan jarinya.

"Ah.. aku rasa itu tidak perlu. Lagipula aku menyukainya. Kalau boleh tahu apa judulnya?", aku melepaskan earphone itu dan mengembalikannya pada Akamatsu-san.

"Judulnya adalah Cleir de lune. Tapi aku tidak menyangka Saihara-kun bakal bilang suka. Padahal biasanya hanya bilang bagus", Akamatsu-san mengerucutkan bibirnya. Maaf aku tidak menyadari itu. Padahal aku selalu suka lagu apapun yang Akamatsu-san mainkan.

"Ohya jangan lupa ya"

"Um, tentu".

.

.

.

Tepat kami pulang sekolah, kami segera menuju ke sebuah kafe yang menyajikan ice cream tak jauh dari sekolah. Kafe ini adalah tempat favorit Akamatsu-san. Dan saat musim panas, mereka menyajikan ice cream spesial.

Setelah mengambil pesanan, kami segera menuju ke meja yang cukup jauh dari jendela, menghindari sinar matahari yang cukup menyengat.

"Saihara-kun, ayo duduk sini".

Kami duduk saling berhadapan dan mulai menyantap ice cream masing-masing. Rasanya sangat sejuk, apalagi setelah jalan diluar yang terik.

"Ohya, Saihara-kun..", Akamatsu-san berhenti menyuap ice cream ke mulutnya. Dia memasang wajah yang cukup serius. Aku penasaran, apa mungkin dia akan mulai menceritakan masalahnya.

"Seandainya suatu hari kita berpisah... Aku harap kita akan bertemu lagi".

"Eh?". Kenapa Akamatsu-san tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu?.

"Ah, maaf. Aku ngawur ya? Aku hanya sedang berandai-andai", sambil tersenyum kikuk, Akamatsu-san kembali memakan ice creamnya.

"Tapi aku juga berharap begitu". Lagipula kami memang pasti akan berpisah. Apalagi Akamatsu-san ingin masuk universitas seni di luar kota saat kuliah nanti. Tapi apa hal ini yang membuat Akamatsu-san murung?

"... Saihara-kun memang baik ya.. karena itu aku menyukaimu..."

"Um? Maaf, apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, Akamatsu-san?"

"Ti-tidak! Tidak! A-aku hanya bergumam sendiri, kok! Ehehe",

oh begitu? Kupikir tadi dia menyebut namaku. Tapi yasudahlah. Lagipula saat ini Akamatsu-san juga terlihat sedikit ceria.

"Musim panas berikutnya, aku harap kita bisa makan ice cream ini lagi ya"

.

.

"Wah, sudah sore begini. Kita cukup lama di kafe ya? Habisnya ice cream nya enak sekali!".

Saat ini Akamatsu-san telah terlihat bersemangat kembali, jadi kekhawatirannya hanya itu ya?. Dan Akamatsu-san sudah memakan empat mangkuk ice cream, aku harap dia akan baik-baik saja.

"Karena sudah jam begini, kita sudah harus pulang dan terimakasih untuk hari ini Saihara-kun".

Aku mengangguk dan mulai berbalik arah dari Akamatsu-san. Namun, belum sempat lima langkah, Akamatsu-san malah memanggilku.

"Saihara-kun!"

"Ada apa Akamatsu...-san?".

Akamatsu-san tiba-tiba berlari kearahku dan menundukkan wajahnya di dadaku. Aku benar-benar terkejut. Apa yang dia lakukan? Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi aku merasakan jantung ku berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"A.. anu.. Akamatsu-san..?"

"Saihara-kun bisakah kau berjanji padaku?", aku bisa mendengar suara Akamatsu-san dengan jelas meskipun suaranya kecil. Apa karena kami jarak kami memang terlalu dekat?

"... jika kita berpisah. Maukah kau menungguku? Bahkan saat Saihara-kun akan lelah menunggu, kumohon jangan lupakan aku. Meski itu akan sangat lama, aku harap kita akan bertemu lagi...".

Aku benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang Akamatsu-san bicarakan. Sebenarnya ada apa? Perpisahan apa yang sedang dia katakan?.

Aku memegang pundak Akamatsu-san dan mendorongnya pelan agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Meski aku tidak mengerti. Aku akan berjanji demi senyuman nya.

.

.

.

"Yahhoo, Saihara-chan!".

"Selamat pagi, Ouma-kun".

"Jadi bagaimana kencan kalian? Kalian benar-benar tega loh tidak mengajakku!"

Pagi yang diawali mengobrol dengan Ouma-kun akan melelahkan. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tersenyum singkat sebelum duduk dibangku ku.

Bangku disebelahku kosong, Akamatsu-san biasanya selalu datang lebih awal. Sangat jarang melihatnya belum datang meski sudah jam begini.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja, ya? Mungkin Akamatsu-san sakit perut karena terlalu banyak makan ice cream kemarin. Seharusnya aku melarangnya ya.."

Jam pelajaran pertama telah dimulai, dan Akamatsu-san memang tidak datang. Tapi dia bahkan tidak mengirimiku pesan agar aku bisa menyampaikan alasannya tidak masuk.

Saat itu pak guru memasuki kelas dengan wajah yang lesu, membuat perasaanku tidak enak.

"Anak-anak sekalian mohon perhatiannya. Hari ini kita telah kehilangan teman. Kemarin malam bapak mendapatkan kabar kalau Akamatsu-san mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang cukup parah dan..."

"Akamatsu-san.. meninggal..".

.

.

.

Note : Wah apa ini?! Maaf jika ini sangat gaje dan jelek. Habisnya saya sudah lama tidak mengetik cerita lagi, kempuan saya yang jelek malah semakin jelek (sad). Yah, pokoknya terima kasih telah membaca. Review yang mengandung kritik dan saran sangat diperbolehkan.


	2. Chapter 2

LET'S MEET AGAIN  
(Chapter 2)

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik Kazutaka Kodaka.

Warning : AU!, OOC, Typo, Alur cerita yang kecepatan,  
kata yang mungkin tidak sesuai KBBI, Parodi?!  
(Lihat note di akhir)

.

.

.

Setelah mengetahui kabar kematian gadis itu, Saihara menghabiskan setahun kehidupan sekolahnya dengan menutup diri di rumah. Ia berhenti sekolah ke esokan harinya, padahal beberapa bulan lagi dia akan lulus. Namun sepertinya dia yakin tak akan bisa bertahan mengunjungi sekolah yang memiliki banyak kenangan dengan Akamatsu.

Bibi dan paman Saihara juga tidak memiliki niat untuk membujuk nya kembali ke sekolah. Mereka berpikir ada bagusnya hal ini menimpa sahabat Saihara, sehingga mereka tidak perlu membiayai kehidupan sekolahnya lagi.

Sejak dua tahun yang lalu sebelum pindah ke kota ini, orang tua Saihara meninggal dunia karena ada kasus perampokan di rumahnya. Dan Saihara yang kebetulan baru pulang dari kursus belajar, selamat dari pembunuhan yang dilakukan perampok itu.

Ia akhirnya dibawa ke bibi nya yang untuk diasuh, namun perlakuan paman dan bibinya tidak baik dan tidak mengurus Saihara sehingga ia merasa semakin kesepian. Namun, dihari pertamanya sekolah. Dirinya langsung disambut hangat oleh Akamatsu.

Gadis itu mengisi kekosongan hati Saihara, dan memberikannya kasih sayang dan perhatian. Meskipun Akamatsu sering merasa sebal karena sikap Saihara yang tertutup.

Karena itu, saat tahu Akamatsu mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal. Hati Saihara begitu terluka. Benar-benar terluka karena untuk kedua kalinya, orang yang dia kasihi direnggut dengan kejam. Dan membuat Saihara semakin terjatuh dalam jurang kesepian.

Sebuah ketukan pintu yang kasar membangunkan Saihara dari mimpi nya. Ia tahu kalau itu pasti bibinya, jadi ia segera membuka pintu meskipun kepalanya masih pusing.

"Hei, ini makanlah! Aku tidak mau kau mati membusuk di rumahku", bibinya dengan kasar memberikan semangkok ramen instan pada keponakannya itu. Meskipun dia bersikap buruk, setidaknya dia masih mau memberikan Saihara makanan meskipun setiap harinya hanya ramen instan.

"Terimakasih..", Saihara mengambil mangkok itu dan kembali menutup pintu kamarnya.

Mungkin karena sudah terlanjur bangun dengan cara tak menyenangkan begitu. Saihara kini tidak bisa kembali tidur dan akhirnya menyantap ramen itu dengan sedikit terpaksa. Mungkin karena perutnya sudah semakin muak memakan hal yang sama selama hampir setahun

Setelah menghabiskan setengah dari ramennya, Saihara segera mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat tanggal hari ini.

"Sudah tanggal XX, ya...", setelah melihatnya, Saihara segera mengambil note berwarna biru gelap dari laci mejanya.

Dengan tangan kurus nya itu, Saihara mulai membuka note kecil bersampul biru tua yang diberikan oleh Akamatsu tahun lalu saat ulang tahun Saihara.

Ia menulis catatan singkat setiap harinya, membuat note itu terlihat sedikit lusuh dan akan segera penuh. Saihara selalu mencatat, _hari ini pun aku masih mengingat Akamatsu-san_. Setelah berjanji dengan Akamatsu saat itu. Saihara selalu menulisnya agar tidak pernah lupa.

Hari ini adalah tepat setahun kematian Akamatsu, jadi mungkin karena itu Saihara bermimpi buruk dan kepalanya lebih pusing dari biasanya.

Apalagi ia mulai berhalusinasi dan melihat seorang wanita yang tidak dikenal dengan rambut perak yang sangat panjang berada di kamarnya. Tapi untuk mengatakan wanita itu berada di kamarnya juga tidak tepat. Karena yang Saihara lihat, tempat gelap yang tadinya adalah kamarnya sekarang berubah menjadi tempat yang sama sekali ia tidak tahu.

"Huh...?"

.

.

.

"Di suatu dunia, ada tempat yang disebut sebagai rumah sang penyihir perak". Pria tua itu duduk di atas kasurnya yang tidak empuk. Tubuhnya yang begitu kurus dan rapuh menandakan umurnya yang sudah panjang.

Disampingnya berdiri sebuah robot yang nampaknya dengan seksama mendengar cerita dari mulut pria tua itu.

"si penyihir perak itu dapat mengabulkan apapun...", lanjut pria itu sambil memejamkan matanya. Mungkin mencoba untuk mengingat lanjutan dari cerita yang akan dia katakan.

"Kalau begitu.. apakah sang penyihir dapat memberikan hati untukku?", robot itu bertanya dengan suara yang datar.

"Haha, aku juga tidak terlalu tahu..."

"Tapi jika seorang profesor sehebat anda bahkan tidak bisa memberikan hati untuk sebuah robot sepertiku. Berarti sang penyihir itu pun pasti tidak bisa, bukan?"

Sang pria tua yang disebut professor oleh robot itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Dia menarik tangan robot buatannya itu dengan lembut, mendudukkan robot itu di sebelahnya.

"Sihir adalah suatu hal yang tidak dimengerti oleh sains. Sihir adalah suatu hal yang selalu bertentangan dengan sains. Dan saat sains yakin robot tak akan bisa memiliki hati, maka sihir yakin itu bisa terjadi".

"Jadi... sihir itu.."

"Aku masih tidak yakin. Tapi yang kutahu penyihir perak itu sangat hebat. Jika tidak mencoba maka kita tidak akan tahu hasilnya bukan?"

Robot itu hanya terdiam.

"Kalau begitu, anakku tersayang... kau akan pergi jauh ke tempat penyihir itu..", pria tua renta itu lantas berdiri dari kasurnya menuju sebuah ruangan dan diikuti oleh robot nya.

Dia menunjukkan sebuah mesin yang berbentuk kapsul besar yang dapat dimasuki oleh seseorang. Mesin itu adalah benda yang ia kerjakan selama berpuluh tahun. Sebuah maha karya dari seorang profesor terbaik dunia.

"Mesin ini..?"

"Benar. Ini adalah mesin yang bisa mengantar seseorang ke dunia yang lain". Pria tua itu memencet berbagai tombol untuk menyalakan mesinnya. Sedikit mengutak-atik dan akhirnya pintu dari mesin itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Seperti mengisyaratkan robot itu untuk masuk.

"Jadi saya akan pergi ke dunia penyihir perak itu dengan mesin ini?". Tanpa keraguan, robot itu memasuki mesin tersebut.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin ini akan berhasil"

"Aku yakin ini akan berhasil. Karena ini adalah ciptaan orang terhebat seperti anda".

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu, profesor? Siapa yang akan menemani anda saat saya akan pergi?"

"Aku akan menunggumu disini. Bahkan ketika aku akan lelah menunggu. Aku pasti akan menunggumu kembali", sambil mengatakan itu, ia seakan menahan tangisnya. Karena bagaimana pun juga, ini adalah sebuah perpisahan.

"Terimakasih profesor. Jika aku telah memiliki hati, aku akan segera menemui anda", setelah mengatakan itu. Pintu segera tertutup dan mulai membunyikan berbagai alarm untuk bersiap melakukan keberangkatan.

Sang profesor berbalik badan, tak mau melihat perpisahan itu. Dan saat alarm tersebut berhenti. Ia berbalik kearah mesin yang lalu membuka isinya dan robotnya itu sudah tidak ada.

.

.

.

Suara derat langkah menggema begitu keras disepanjang lorong. Suara kaki yang sengaja dihentakkan itu menandakan kemarahan orang itu.

"Ahh~ berisik sekali. Pasti si kerdil itu akan datang sambil mengomel lagi—".

"Kauuu! Si gurita ungu bodoooh!"

Pintu kamarnya itu dibuka dengan kasar oleh seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang memiliki rambut merah sebahu.

"Astagah! Aku tidak tahu kalau tuanku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan kucing dan gurita! Nyaaan~".

Kucing itu menghampiri gadis yang ia sebut _tuanku_. Dengan menampilkan ekspresi jenaka, ia bersujud didepan sang gadis untuk memberi penghormatan. Namun eksperesi gadis itu tak berubah. Tetap menyiratkan kemarahan.

Kucing itu mengangkat wajahnya untuk bertemu pandang dengan tuannya. Ia lantas mengubah wujudnya yang seekor kucing hitam pekat dengan dua ekor menjadi sosok manusia.

Gadis itu tetap diam, namun ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mendorong kepala pemuda itu dengan cukup keras hingga ia tergeletak di lantai.

"Tsk..", ia sedikit mendecih atas perlakuan majikannya.

Namun saat ia hendak menyeruakan kemarahannya, sang majikan lebih dulu duduk dihadapannya dan mulai mengelus pipinya yang menampilkan banyak bekas luka.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan kali ini?", tanyanya dengan suara yang diperlembut, meski ia marah tapi tak tega saat melihat bekas luka itu. Namun pemuda itu hanya cengengesan meskipun dia tahu telah berbuat salah.

"Kau sudah mengalahkan semua monster di negara ini kan? Lantas kini kau mulai menyerang manusia juga? Apa kau tidak punya hati?"

"Heh~ Anda tidak perlu berkata seperti itu. Asal anda tahu... seseorang akan mengejar mangsa baru jika mangsa pertamanya habis".

"Aku tidak setuju soal itu... meskipun kau membunuh orang-orang jahat. Tapi itu adalah tugas pengawas untuk memberi mereka hukuman. Dan yang kau lakukan hanyalah membunuh mereka dengan kejam—".

"Berisik. Dasar cerewet".

Gadis itu menatap nya karena memotong ucapannya apalagi sampai dikatai seperti itu. Namun sepertinya dia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Berapa kali pun ia mencoba menasihati pemuda itu, tidak ada untungnya. Jadi kali ini ia tidak mempermasalahkannya lebih lama dan mulai meletakkan tangannya diatas sayatan yang didapatkan pemuda itu. Ia membaca sebuah mantra, dan telapak tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya.

"Hei.. kau tidak perlu—!"

Setelah cahaya itu menghilang, maka pudar lah semua bekas luka yang ada ditubuh pemuda itu. Namun gadis itu langsung jatuh pingsan kedalam pelukannya.

"Tuanku yang bodoh. Meski tahu kau akan kerepotan begini... seharusnya sudah lama kau membuangku bukan?". Ia lantas mengelus rambut merah majikannya.

"Berhenti membuat gadis kecil seperti dia menanggung lukamu". Tiba-tiba dibalik pintu, muncul seorang pemuda dengan mata besar dan telinga kucingnya.

"Bukankah itu lucu kau mengatakan dia sebagai gadis kecil meskipun kau bahkan hanya setinggi ketiak nya, hahaha".

"Jangan mengejekku sialan. Dan cepat bawa putri ke dalam ruang penyucian. Aku disini untuk membawamu dan dia kesana untuk melakukan ritual. Tapi dia malah pingsan. Merepotkan saja"

"Itu tidak sopan, loh. Mengatakan kalau dia merepotkan".

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk berbicara begitu, kucing liar".

"Ya ampun, kau memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda, ya". Meski dia kesal atas ucapan orang itu. Ia tetap mengikuti perintahnya dan mulai menggendong gadis itu dan membawanya ke tempat ritual di salah satu ruangan khusus di istana tersebut.

"Putri, apa anda telah sadar? Ritual yang anda minta telah kami selesaikan". Gadis itu akhirnya terbangun setelah beberapa menit tak sadarkan diri setelah mengobati pemuda itu.

Ia lantas berdiri ke atas podium untuk melakukan suatu ritual.

"Kokichi, si kucing hitam... silahkan berdiri di atas altar".

Pemuda tadi, yang bernama Kokichi terkejut ketika dirinya disuruh berdiri di atas altar oleh tuannya. Dia tidak diberitahukan soal ini, dan dia tahu akan terjadi suatu hal yang buruk.

"Heh? Kenapa aku?", dia yang terperanjat, memundurkan dirinya. Seakan ingin lari dari ruangan itu. Namun ada sihir kuat yang mengelilinginya.

Setelah dipaksa naik oleh pelayan lainnya. Kini Kokichi telah berdiri di atas altar. Ia menatap marah pada tuannya, yang sedang tersenyum manis namun licik.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Membuangku, ya?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau adalah kucing kesayanganku. Namun aku pikir, kau harus diberikan pelajaran. Tapi tenang saja wahai kucing hitamku yang malang. Aku akan mengirimmu ke tempat yang tepat agar kau bisa menemukan arti kekuatan sesungguhnya.."

"Apa yang kau katakan.."

"Di suatu dunia yang jauh dari sini. Kau akan bertemu dengan seorang penyihir perak. Dia akan memberimu suatu pilihan..."

"... pilihan dimana kau akan belajar mengenai kekuatan yang sesungguhnya".

"Aku tidak mengerti omong kosong apa yang kau bicarakan! Jangan membuangku!". Belum sempat pemuda itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sebuah cahaya yang terang benderang muncul di sekelilingnya. Cahaya itu menelan sosoknya hingga tak berbekas.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi ini adalah takdir mu. Aku harap akan ada orang-orang baik diluar sana yang dapat membimbing mu. Dan aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi".

.

TBC

.

Note : Chapter duanya rilis dengan cepat karena materinya masih hangat di otak (haha). Kali ini saya usahakan lebih panjang dari sebelumnya dengan alur yang tidak terlalu cepat (mungkin).

Ngomong-ngomong, kalau dilihat dari warning diatas ada kata parodi, kan? Kalian sadar cerita ini parodi darimana? Jika tidak, mari saya beritahu.

Ini adalah parodi dari manga/anime Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. Yang udah pernah baca pasti langsung tahu, ya?. Tapi tenang ajah, ga semuanya mirip kok, namanya juga parodi yak? (haha).

Ngomong-ngomong dari dua part cerita diatas, kalian sudah bisa menebak karakter siapa yang dimaksud? XD pasti sudah lah ya.

Oke sekian telah membaca sampai sini, jangan lupa berikan review dan follow ceritanya supaya ga ketinggalan saat saya update lagi. Thank you~


End file.
